


A Maid of Honor

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is getting married and Natasha has to give a speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maid of Honor

Natasha stood slowly, tapping her glass as she did so. “Ladies and gentleman,” she started, after clearing her throat and reminding herself to smile occasionally as she spoke. “It’s that time of the night that we either look forward to or dread. Let’s see if I can get through this without embarrassing and one…too much.” She paused there to flash a grin in Belle’s direction.

"Alright," she stated, looking out to the audience once more. "I agreed to do this late one night after Belle and I had been up all night. I’m still not sure what I was thinking when I told her yes. But, let’s see what happens." She flashed a grin at the audience before continuing, "I haven’t had the pleasure of knowing Belle as long as I would like. However, I have cherished the times that we have had together. Even though, when we first met, no one would have thought that we would be like this. Not even me. But,” she paused to glance at Belle once more, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Clearing her throat once more, she made herself continue with what she had intended to say. “I’ll never forget the night that Belle told me about Ethan. She came over to my place in a rage and refused to tell me anything until she had had several drinks in her.” She laughed slightly at the memory, grinning as she continued down memory lane. “I’m fairly certain she had intended to tell me that she hated Ethan and that he was the biggest jackass that she had ever met. However, what came out instead was that she was in love with him.”

The inevitable sounds followed that statement and the Russian waited until the laughter and ‘awwws’ died down. “That’s when I knew….I knew that she was telling the truth, as she had thoroughly shocked herself with the statement and I made her tell me everything about him. We spent the rest of the night discovering that she truly did love him together.” She looked over at her best friend and finished her speech. “And it’s one that I will never forget. So, Ethan,” she turned her attention to the groom with a sudden thought. “I hope that you appreciate just how much you mean to this girl and just how special she really is.”

"To the bride and groom!" She cried, facing the audience for the last time and toasted her champagne with a wide grin (rare as it was) dancing on her lips.


End file.
